


White Wildflowers

by guitarsNthings



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Hinted-at sexy times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarsNthings/pseuds/guitarsNthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Thorin observes Fili and Kili courting each other, and it bleeds over into his own courtship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some fluff so fluffy it would rot your teeth, and that's where this came from. Also, there is some lovely art from the lovely Kaciart on Tumblr that inspired this [here](http://kaciart.tumblr.com/post/42544355895).
> 
> This is also my first completed work on here, so...little bit nervous. Just a bit.

This had been going on for years, and despite how Dis had originally told Thorin to keep an eye on his nephews, he found their interactions to be rather endearing.

It had started when they were small, barely able to see over the tables in the smithy where Thorin worked. Fili had been reading, learning his Runes, when Kili had run into the smithy and presented a tiny bouquet of white flowers, a wide smile on his face.

“Are those for me?” Kili held them to Fili, his fingers still grubby with dirt, but Fili saw Kili’s bright smile.

“Mhm!” Fili had taken the flowers, and, with help from Dis, they had their place of honor at dinner that night in the middle of the table. As the four dwarves sat down to eat dinner, Dis looked over at Kili.

“Fili tells me you picked these flowers, Kili.”

“Yes, mum. I picked them for Fili.”

“That was very nice of you, love.” After several large bites of the salted pork, Fili piped up,

“Can I keep the flowers in my room after supper?”

“Of course, darling.” As soon as the dishes were cleared from the table, Fili took the flowers into his room, placed them by his bed, and went to sleep, dreaming of archers and of horses and little white flowers.

This had been going on for years, and despite how Dis had originally told Thorin to keep an eye on his nephews, he found their interactions to be rather endearing.

Kili, while normally the more boisterous of the two young dwarves, preferred to be subtle in his affections, regardless of who they were towards. Thorin suspected that Kili had followed him around when he’d been just a child more than Thorin had originally thought, taking after his Uncle in that area.

Fili, on the other hand, was usually more practical, but when it came to how he showed his affections for his family – and others – he was generally more physical, whether it was a hug or roughhousing, he look after his mother in that respect.

Dis had asked Thorin to watch his nephews, as she’d seen them together one evening and feared for the Durin lineage. The next morning, however, as Kili walked over to his brother, who was shaping a horseshoe, Thorin watched as Kili drew Fili away from his work for a few moments. Kili had a small bundle of flowers in his hand, and he gave it to Fili, who smiled and accepted the flowers. The white flowers contrasted sharply with the dim light of the forge, and as Thorin was about to turn back to his own work, he saw Fili take out one of the flowers.

Fili made a quick, small, messy braid in Kili’s dark hair, and threaded the stem of the little white flower into the braid.

The day went on, and when the three finally closed for the night and went home, Dis saw the flower braided into Kili’s hair and stated, “Someone’s taken a shine to you, Kili!” Thorin watched as Kili grew uncomfortable as his mother asked question after question. It took a while, but soon, they were all in their own separate beds.

Thorin knew that eventually, things would catch up to his nephews, and one afternoon, as he pretended to not pay attention to the two, he suddenly heard a commotion.

“Fili! Fee! Where…where are you going?”

“To get more wood for the fires,” Fili’s voice answered, maybe a little bit coldly, and Kili came rushing back in to the forge. Kili grabbed his things and took off, and after some time, Thorin left Fili in charge of the forge under the guise that he was going to get them food for lunch. Once back at home, he found Kili in his room, on his bed, head resting on his arms.

“Kili, what’s wrong?” Kili looked up at Thorin, tears running down his face.

“F-Fili said you knew what was going on between us and that you’d tell mother a-and then h-he pushed me away and-” Thorin sat down on the bed next to Kili, and wrapped his nephew up in a comforting embrace, and Kili cried into Thorin’s shoulder until his tears were spent. It was silent for a few moments, and then Kili said, “We should go back to the forge-” Thorin shook his head.

“You stay here, Kili, and rest.” Kili nodded, mostly to himself, and, just like when Kili had been younger, Thorin tucked him into bed. Once back at the forge with the food, Thorin waited for Fili to come sit down at the table in the back of the forge to eat. They ate in silence, and then, Thorin finally said, “Kili told me what happened.”

“All of it?”

“Not all of it, but I have a fair idea of what happened.” Fili looked like he’d been caught in something horrible.

“You’ll tell mother, won’t you,” Fili said, and Thorin shook his head.

“She told me to keep an eye on you two for this exact reason. Fili,” Thorin paused for a moment, considering his next words. “You should go to Kili. Apologize for what happened. Of course I know what’s been going on between the two of you, but as much as your mother disapproves, I think it’s well for you to show your affections for someone.”

“But we’re-”

“I know, Fili. You don’t need to remind me.” Fili suddenly jumped up from the table, and, saying a hasty ‘goodbye’ to Thorin, dashed off towards the forest.

The next morning, when they arrived at the forge to begin work, Thorin noticed the white flower that adorned Kili’s hair, and morning after morning, he watched as Fili threaded yet another flower into a braid. Their courting continued for weeks, turning into months, and then, one night, when Thorin went to tell them that they had an early start in the forge the next day, he found the two of them in bed.

It was obvious, what they were doing, and Thorin left as quickly and as quietly as possible.

However, he wasn’t spared from a loud moan, followed by an even louder, “Fili! Oh, yes, oh-oh,” and then a noise that sounded like a wild animal, and then,

“Oh…ah…Kili-” All grew silent, and Thorin knocked twice on the door.

“You two need to be up early.” There were whispers, and then, Fili called back,

“Alright!” Thorin walked away from the door, and once Fili and Kili knew their uncle had gone, they relaxed into each other’s arms and fell asleep, content in the fact that they had each other.

It seemed like ages later when they went on the journey to reclaim Erebor.

And one night, as Fili and Kili made their beds on the uncomfortable ground, Fili looked up to see his uncle standing not too far away, a little bundle of white wildflowers in his hands. Fili nudged Kili in his side, and whispered,

“Look at Uncle.”

Fili and Kili watched for the next month as their uncle courted none other than their burglar.

The hobbit flushed a pretty pink color when he was presented with the wildflowers, and Fili and Kili shared a look. “I wonder if Uncle was taking notes,” Fili said, and Kili held out a little white wildflower to him.

“I think he was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
